The Water Nymph
by BabyBlion
Summary: After so many years in seclusion, Rena of the Waters comes face to face with someone from her past. Not wanting to trust him, she finds herself joining his path of evil. Love always gets the best of a person after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Yumi: Ah, hello everyone! *Bows* I'm very glad that you've come to see my first piece on Fan Fiction! Hope you like it!**

**Rena: ^_^ *giggles* yay!**

**Hao: …-.-' **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King in any shape or form! I only own Rena and Caria!**

**Profile**

**Name: Rena **

**Age: 15**

**Personality: loves nature, afraid of anyone (she's been with nature only)**

**Spirit Ally: Caria, a unicorn**

Story Start

A young girl silently stood on top of a clear, blue pond. Light winds blew through her cerulean hair. She blinked a few times, and her soft grey eyes gazed at the unusual sight before her. There at the edge of her home, a young man calmly against a tree. She had never seen anyone out here before, so it was no surprise that she was curious.

The girl slowly approached him, making small ripples in the water as she went. When she got on land, she awkwardly walked on the cold dirt. Clearly, she was more graceful on water.

The girl stepped closer to him and stared at him. She wondered how he had come to her home when it was so far away from civilization. The pond was well hidden in a forest filled with aged trees and luxuriant plants of all sorts. Fierce animals such as mountain lions and bears guarded the place with their claws and fangs. There was no way he could have gotten past them, so how was he there, right in front of her?

She noticed that he had long brown hair from what she could see, and he wore a creamy white poncho and deep red cargo pants. He had a hint of a smile as he slept, but he also emitted great spiritual power. She guessed that he was a shaman. That could have been how he managed to slip by the animals.

"…"

The girl stumbled back as the shaman began to wake up. She had never spoken with a human or a shaman; as a result, she was afraid of the young man. She desperately tried to escape back into her pond. She realized that it was foolish of her to go up to him when she was clumsier on land.

Hao Asakura opened his eyes and spotted the girl gawkily running back to the pond. He chuckled as he watched her trip every so often.

"Excuse me, miss, but do you need help?" He asked with a slight tone of amusement.

The girl whipped her head around, and her cerulean hair was flying madly in the wind. Her grey eyes were wide. She looked mortified.

Hao was very delighted with her expression. It was hilarious to see her get frightened.

"Hey, I won't hurt you," he said calmly.

The girl scrambled even more to the pond. Hao laughed to himself.

"You're quite shy, aren't you?" He said.

The girl blushed and glanced at the ground. She was scared, and he was making her uncomfortable. She looked over her shoulder. The pond was close enough to dive into.

"I'm talking to you," the shaman said with a smile. "Don't be rude, dear."

She didn't give him an answer and jumped into the cool water. Her body seemed to dissolve as she swam further. The girl didn't look back and failed to see the shaman swimming after her.

Hao grinned as he chased her into the pond water. He loved the challenge, and since she was beginning to blend in with the environment, it was the ultimate game for him.

'She's really fast,' Hao thought as he came back up for air.

He took in a deep breath and continued searching for her. He looked around for any clue of her whereabouts.

The grey-eyed girl finally stopped when she reached a very large lily pad. Cautiously, she scanned her surroundings for her pursuer, but he was nowhere in sight. She climbed on it and laid down. She was exhausted from her swim. She had sensed him coming after her and had gone at her top speed. Her energy was used up.

"I-I-I need t-to rest a bit…" She stuttered.

She curled up into a ball and closed her eyes.

Hao smirked when he saw her lying on a large lily pad. He made his way over to her quietly as to not startle her. He gently brushed any hair from her face and kissed her on the cheek.

"Rena of the Waters…must you run from me?" he asked cheekily.

Suddenly, a loud whiney was heard. Hao looked up and saw a powerful spirit charging after him. Rena was woken at the loud noise and shrieked when she saw Hao. He, on the other hand, watched the spirit zooming towards him. It was a unicorn whose body looked as if it was composed of water. It hated the very sight of him.

"Ah, there is the legendary Caria," Hao said. He lazily smiled and called forth the Spirit of Fire. Seeing the giant spirit frightened the beautiful creature. It whinnied again and this time came to a halt.

Rena screamed at him and his spirit ally, which amused Hao immensely.

"Calm down, Water Nymph," he said.

She did so but only because he knew that she was part nymph. No one knew that except her and Caria. How was this stranger aware of her existence?

"It's all right, Rena," he softly said. "I will not harm you."

She stared into his chocolate brown eyes. He seemed harmless enough. Perhaps she could trust him…

"H-how do you know me?" She asked. Her voice was barely heard. "Please, tell me, Sir."

"My name is Asakura Hao, and you are-"

Rena slapped him without really thinking. How dare he say that! She knew Hao. He was the man who she fell in love with nearly five hundred years ago, and the boy who sat in front of her was definitely not him, though there was a striking resemblance. Hao was twenty when she last saw him, and no shaman lived as long as she had. Unlike them, she was immortal.

"I-I am s-so sorry!" She cried.

Hao smiled and reached for her. Fearing him, she aimed to move away, but there was no time to escape again, nor was she ready to swim swiftly once more as she had done a few minutes ago. She screeched and cowered, but Hao merely patted her head.

She opened one eye open, realizing that he meant no harm. Rena slowly got used to his touch, and she looked confused. She was not expecting him to be so gentle. Only her love was like that. He could just touch her arm, and she would feel better than before.

"It is me, Rena," he quietly said. "I'm really here."

She hesitated a moment before throwing her arms around him. It seemed too good to be true. Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. She shook her head. She didn't know how this could be possible, but she accepted it quickly. Her embrace tightened, and she felt like if she let go, he'd disappear from her life again. That was something she didn't want to happen.

"H-Hao-Kun…I-I love you…" She innocently said.

He chuckled as she cried. Usually, such a thing would bother him, but from experience, he knew water nymphs had a lot of water inside. That meant extra tears, but he loved seeing her indulge in her emotions. Rena was the only girl he thought was cute when she'd cry. She was an absolute crybaby, the reigning queen of weeping, but he loved the way she was. Perfect yet imperfect, he mused as he thought about her.

He watched as small pearls fell from her eyes. Once in his past life, he had teased her on how she was an oyster. That comment somehow made her cry even more, and pearls the size of grapes plopped on the ground. She was so cute and always easy to pick on. Hao laughed at the memories of those days. He missed her more than anything in the world. He felt awful for leaving her alone for half a millennium. Rena was one to be held and coddled, not to be abandoned. She was such a fragile little nymph, and she heavily depended on Hao.

"Rena, Rena, Rena…" he whispered. He wiped away the pearls and let them fall into the water. Each one more beautiful than the last, they all plopped and melted into the clear, luminous pond water below. "I promise that I'm here to stay this time. I won't leave you ever again. I love you."

The water nymph stared at him with big grey eyes. "I love you too, Hao-kun. " She snuggled into his chest like a small kitten.

Hao sighed sadly. There was an even greater reason of why he came back. He needed her power, her strength. The Shaman King Tournament was nearly here. However, the last time he tried using her for his own purposes, it all ended badly. This time he planned to keep her abilities and the nymph herself.

**Yumi: I know you must want to know what Hao's talking about. I'll explain in due time. In the mean time**

**Rena: Huh?**

**Hao:… Do you even remember 500 years ago, Rena?**

**Rena:…um… I remember you. Does that count?**

**Hao:*sighs* Never mind.**

**Yumi: I'll add more soon. Don't forget to review! I want to know how I'm doing and what I need to improve in. See you later 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yumi: Hello, everyone! Sorry it's been awhile since my last update. School doesn't like to give me time to work on stuff I actually like.**

**Rena: ^_^ But now we're here!**

**Hao: …Hooray…**

**Rena: Yumi doesn't own Shaman King.**

**Hao: Or me.**

**Rena: Just me and Caria.**

**Hao: … I am so jealous…**

**Rena: What?**

**Hao: Nothing.**

"Come with me, Rena," Hao said as he stroked her cheek.

She sat there in his grasp for a few seconds before his words finally sunk in. Like a hurricane, she shoved him away with all the strength she could muster and tossed Hao back into the pond. She stood up and angry tears rolled out in the form of sheer, black pearls.

"I can't believe you!" She shrieked. "I will never go with you again! Never, Hao Asakura! Do you hear me? Never!" To reinforce her claim, she raised her hand, and a column of water lifted from its resting place. Forcefully, she let it crash down upon him perhaps in hopes of drowning the fire shaman. Of course, she was not as cruel as she knew Hao could be. Waiting for him to rise back up to the surface, she wiped away the pearls from her face.

"Rena, don't be like this, my love," Hao managed to say before going into a coughing fit from all the water he swallowed. He put one arm on the lily pad to prevent him from drifting away, though he sensed that the water nymph would like that very much.

"I _will_ be like this! I will not let you hurt me ever again!" She wailed and let her hair fly madly.

"It won't be like last time, Rena," he said solemnly. Inside, he cursed. He should have known convincing her otherwise would prove difficult. How could any woman forget being scorned? Five hundred years wasn't very long for a girl of immortality. She could hold a grudge for thousand of millenniums if she wanted to. Then again, she wasn't one to hate people. If he could only say the right words… if only he could peek into her mind for once… he could get his way.

"You say that, but you don't mean it! You don't mean it at all!" Rena screamed. Unintentionally, the water darkened to grey and began to churn wildly. Hao realized he was at her mercy, which he hated. He always liked being dominant over her, though, there had never before been a time when she wasn't submissive. This was almost like a whole new side to her.

_Like the indecisive ocean, she's become a furious storm,_ he grimly thought.

And a storm she was. The once calm pond swirled rapidly, threatening to take Hao down to the bottom. He could only hope that he could hold on to the lily pad and get her to calm down.

Caria charged again and ran right into Rena. Her watery-looking spirit merged with the nymph's body.

"Pain is all you've brought me, Hao Asakura." Rena said in a voice that did not sound like her own. "I will fight against all evil, and I will eliminate you from this world."

This immediately caught his attention. He looked up to see her eyes were dark as coal and thick, oily-looking tears of the same color streaked down instead of beautiful pearls. Her hair faded to midnight and fangs appeared. A blade of pure night appeared in her delicate hands.

"I will fight. I will fight."

Unable to speak, Hao could only stare at the woman he once loved. She was still as gorgeous, but now, she was lethal and dangerous, ready to strike and kill him. He couldn't help to think that was this really his Rena? Was she really this nymph of black?

"Come," the nymph said in a cold voice.

" Rena, please, listen to me," he pleaded.

The dark nymph grabbed the front of his poncho and yanked him from the water, lifting him above her head. Hao's eyes widened at her strength. "No, you listen to me. I will kill you to eradicate evil from my holy grounds."

This couldn't be Rena. She could never kill anyone. "RENA!" He screamed. "DON'T DO THIS! YOU CAN'T KILL ME!"

"You can't stop me," she coolly whispered. "My sword kills for justice."

"RENA!" Hao's face tightened. He wouldn't have guessed that his end would be by her of all people, nor would he have guessed that he'd be frightened.

She pulled back her hand with the blade, the tip staring menacingly at Hao's chest. "If you stop moving, I will make it quick and painless." Her eyes showed no sign of giving mercy. Glazed and emotionless, she aimed to destroy Hao Asakura from the world forever more.

"RENA, I'M SORRY!" He suddenly screeched. "I'M SORRY! PLEASE, RENA I'M SORRY!"

She abruptly stopped. He felt the sword slice though his poncho and cut a thin layer of his chest. He whimpered at the thought of it piecing his heart, but she dropped the blade. Hao stared at her in disbelief. He could feel the blood seeping from his injury. She could have done so much worse. Why did she stop her assault?

"What did you say to me?" She asked in a low growl. Her bangs shadowed her face. "Say it again."

"I-I said that I was sorry," he whispered. He was so terrified that she would kill him. Just because she dropped the sword, didn't mean that she wouldn't kill him. "I treated you so horribly. I didn't mean to. I was so wrapped up in gaining power. I'm so sorry."

She remained quiet and continued to hold the fire shaman high above her. Her expression was unreadable.

"Forgive me, Rena. Forgive me."

The dark nymph emitted a snort and dropped him as she had done with her sword. He crumpled down to her feet and clutched the lily pad under him.

"Forgive you?" The nymph scoffed and held a steady gaze at him. Her black eyes frightened him to no end.

Hao nodded his head. He couldn't break eye contact with the woman. She was so exotic and scary at the same time. "Please, I beg of you."

Suddenly, her hand shot out, and Hao found himself on his back. The nymph was gripping his throat tightly. He coughed and twisted, but she wouldn't let go. His lungs began to burn as he slowly lost more and more air. Death by suffocation. He wouldn't have expected it.

Closing his eyes, Hao allowed her to strangle him. Perhaps he deserved this…

"Fine. You're pardoned."

She let go, and he quickly sat up. He breathed heavily. Twice she spared him. What was she planning? Toying with him like a cat before coming in for the kill? Hao wasn't so sure if he'd live much longer.

"Wait…what?" Hao realized what she had said.

"I accept your apology." Caria exited her body and Rena's appearance faded back. She smiled at him innocently. The real Rena was back. Hao touched her cheek to see if what he was seeing was true. She felt soft as silk.

"Rena … why did you attack me?" Hao asked bewilderedly, "and why did you stop?"

She laughed lightly and leaned forward to kiss him gently. "Because I just wanted to hear you say, 'I'm sorry," she said.

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "You little rascal," he said. "I had no idea you were capable of being so evil."

"I learned it from you," she said with a childlike smile.

Hao wasn't so sure if he should be proud. She was so angelic and pure, but that dark form of her was anything but. He loved her innocence. Was he really the reason that that wicked nymph was created? Had he affected her that much?

"I'll go with you, Hao. I'll do whatever you want me to do," Rena said. "On the condition that you will never let history repeat itself, of course."

"Rena, when you say 'Whatever,'" Hao slowly began, "what do you mean."

"I know what you're trying to do, and I don't like it… but I'll help you. I want you to be happy, Hao-kun," she gingerly replied. "If this is what will make you happy, I'll do anything."

"Thank you, Rena."

**Hao: Oh my god…Rena, you almost frickin killed me!**

**Rena: Sorry!**

**Dark Rena: I'm not. I keel you, bitch!**

**Hao: O.O …*shudders***

**Yumi: Please review! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yumi: *in bed* Oh…my tummy hurts…I threw up twice today. . Not fun**

**Rena: Poor, Yumi-Chan…**

**Yumi: I'm still going to bring you what I can. It's probably going to be a really short chapter….It might not even make sense either. Don't judge me by this chapter! Ill people can't think straight!**

**Rena: Yumi…unfortunately doesn't own Shaman King…and isn't feeling well. . I hope she doesn't throw up on me! Eeeeeek!**

Hao smiled happily as he gently held Rena's hand. He couldn't believe she was really coming with him again.

"Hao, don't go so fast!" She whined as he led her onto land. She stumbled and had a hard time on the cool earth. It had been so long since she could walk gracefully outside of water.

"I'll help you, Rena. Don't worry," he said as he pulled her up on his back. She squealed with delight and wrapped her arms around his neck. She enjoyed being carried by him.

"Thank you, Hao," she happily said in his ear.

He laughed and rubbed his ear. "You're tickling my ear with your breath," he teased.

"Hao…are you still deathly ticklish?"

"Yeah, why?"

"…No reason."

He stopped. "Hey, wait…"

And at that moment, Rena attacked his sides. He couldn't hold his laughter and attempted to shake her off, but that girl had surprisingly strong legs from all the swimming she did. Even when he let go of her, she was still latched on him, continuingly tickling him.

"G-God damn it, Rena, stop it!" Hao howled. Tears of mirth rolled down his face and he could barely see where he was going. "I'm going to run into a frickin tree or something!"

She giggled and wouldn't stop. It amused her to no end that Hao Asakura, THE Asakura Hao had a weakness, and it was that he was extremely ticklish.

Hao tried to stay on the dirt path that he was walking on, but eventually it was all too much for him. He ended up collapsing, unintentionally taking Rena down with him. She yelped with surprise when she found herself on top of Hao.

He groaned softly and spat out dirt and grass. He then rolled underneath Rena to look up at her face. She looked shocked from the unexpected fall.

They stared at each other's faces before bursting out laughing again. Rena leaned on his strong chest and smiled so warmly at him. She ran her fingers through his long, silky hair.

"Where are we going anyways, Hao?" She asked.

He blinked. For a moment, he had completely forgotten about the Shaman King Tournament, a negative result of having Rena around. He focused most of his attention on her, which could be bad. She was a very distractive woman.

"You'll see when we get there," he said, his eyes suddenly cold.

Rena didn't seem to notice his change of tone, and she kissed the tip of his nose. Without knowing, she had melted the ice that had formed around Hao as quickly as it had come. This slightly bothered him. If she knew only that she had a lot of power over him…

"Okay," she happily said. "I'll go just about anywhere with you. Except not Antarctica. It's much too cold there."

Her innocence made Hao laugh. "Ah, but I am fire, my little water nymph. I would keep you warm."

"But then you'd melt the ice, and you'd drown."

"Then it would be your turn to protect me."

Once they got to the outskirts of her pond, Hao spotted a translucent barrier. With every step Rena took, it shown brighter. He knew that this would occur. She was a child of the water god, Suijin, and the mermaid, Umiko. Her duty was to protect the pond that she called home. If she left, the pond would be defenseless and vulnerable. Rena was also aware of this. She knew that the destruction and pollution of her pond would cause herself to become ill or even die, but she was willing to risk her life and her home for Hao

A soft whiny was barely heard as the two drew closer to the force field. Caria stood far away behind them. She watched Rena leave with sad eyes. Caria could not leave. As a spirit of the pond, her home was practically her lifeline. Rena tended to their home and kept Caria alive. For thousands of years, Caria lived a great, long life. The horse's eyes had seen a lot. She had seen the first time Rena met Hao in that very pond. She had seen Rena go once and come back, but… this time… she felt that Rena wouldn't return this time.

Suddenly, a loud thunder-like sound rang out, and she knew that Rena was gone. She bowed her head to the Lady of the Waters, a gesture of farewell.

"Good bye, my dearest friend, Caria…"

**Yumi: Blegh… I hate being ill.**

**Hao: What the hell is this crap? I can't make sense of anything!**

**Yumi: Shut up, you pyromaniac.**

**Rena: P-please review!**

**Yumi: *throws up* UGH!**

**Rena: EEEK!**


End file.
